sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Steiner Studios
| num_employees = | industry = Entertainment | products = Motion pictures, television programs, commercials, photography | revenue = | homepage = }} Steiner Studios is a film studio at Brooklyn Navy Yard in Brooklyn, New York City. It the largest film and television production studio complex in the United States outside of Hollywood. Steiner Studios, spread across , contains 17 soundstages as well as additional support space. Steiner Studios was founded in 2003, and the first soundstages at the site opened in November 2004. Additional soundstages were added in 2012. A proposed expansion of Steiner Studios would include the historic Brooklyn Naval Hospital, and is projected to be completed in the mid-2020s. Description Steiner Studios is home to seventeen soundstages, totaling . There is also an additional of support space, which includes offices, dressing rooms, hair and make-up rooms, wardrobe rooms, mill shops, a spray booth, and prop storage. Office and support spaces have access to satellite uplinks and a high-speed data backbone. Soundstages are equipped with full grids from 26 to 45 feet, are column-free, sound-insulated, and offer loading and staging areas. Built to accommodate film, high-definition television (HDTV) and digital camera productions, each stage is wired with a minimum of 4,800 amps of power and 50 to 200 tons of cooling. Stages are accessed via to elephant doors. Each stage is attached to production and support space, including make-up and dressing rooms, green rooms, storage areas, conference rooms, and offices. In addition to the enclosed building areas, there are assembly and secondary areas for "lay-down" of materials and equipment used in large-scale film projects. The facility features a 100-seat screening room and a full commissary, on-site parking, 24/7 security and lighting and grip equipment services.[http://www.steinerstudios.com/projectsummary.html Steiner Studios Project Overview], steinerstudios.com; accessed August 1, 2018. Notable productions Among the major motion pictures filmed at Steiner Studios are The Producers: The Movie Musical, Fur, Then She Found Me, The Tourist, Across the Universe, The Hoax, Funny Games, The Nanny Diaries, Life Support, Spider-Man 3, Men in Black 3, Mr. Popper's Penguins, The Adjustment Bureau, Sex and the City 2, The Tempest, Revolutionary Road, My Super Ex-Girlfriend, Inside Man, Enchanted, Baby Mama, The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and Burn After Reading. Steiner Studios also has hosted many television series, including Damages, Flight of the Conchords, Clash of the Choirs, The Unusuals, Pan Am, Bored to Death, Boardwalk Empire, Girls, Gotham, and Hip Hop Squares. It was also the location of the 17th annual Gotham Awards held on November 27, 2007."Indie Films Best to flock mto Navy Yard", New York Daily News, November 15, 2007. History In 2003, David S. Steiner and his son Douglas C. Steiner began development of what later became New York City's largest television and movie production facility, on of the Navy Yard. Steiner Studios opened in November 2004. The site initially included a studio spread across five stages. An expansion of the facility through renovation of a seven-story building in the Navy Yard, was announced by chairman Douglas Steiner, on February 15, 2007. In March 2012, Mayor Michael Bloomberg unveiled five new sound stages (a total of ) at Steiner Studios. The new sound stages all feature two or three wall cycloramas.[http://www.steinerstudios.com/studiospecs.html Steiner Studios Specifications], steinerstudios.com; accessed August 1, 2018. Brooklyn College opened the Feirstein Graduate School of Cinema on Steiner Studios' production lot for the fall 2013 semester. It is the first public graduate school of film in New York and is thought to be the only film school in the country located on a working film lot. In November 2013, Carnegie Mellon University announced the creation of the Integrative Media Program at Steiner Studios. Proposed expansion In 2012, Steiner Studios proposed building a media campus at the former site of Brooklyn Naval Hospital. located just east of the existing Steiner Studios lot. Steiner Studios planned to restore the hospital buildings starting in 2017, and restoration was expected to take nearly a decade. The extant buildings at the hospital included the main building, surgeon's house, quarters 4 through 7, bachelors' and nurses' quarters, carriage houses and stables, the medical supply depot, and the morgue/lumber shed. Steiner proposed to convert these structures into production, post-production, and production support space. The hospital had been listed on the National Register of Historic Places (NRHP) in 2014. Steiner Studios' plan calls for the restoration of 15 NRHP-listed buildings at the Brooklyn Naval Hospital campus, but would also demolish some of the NRHP-contributing artifacts to make way for the new facility, Structures with a total floor area of would be demolished and replaced with landscaped lawn space. See also * Gotham Awards References External links *Official website Category:American film studios Category:Culture of Brooklyn Category:Entertainment companies based in New York City Category:Entertainment companies established in 2004 Category:2004 establishments in New York (state)